devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Patty Lowell
Patty Lowell is a young girl Dante originally protected, having believed her to be the heriess with the same name. She later lived at Devil May Cry shop with Dante.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series; Episode 1 In truth, she is the descendant of Alan Lowell, a powerful sorcerer and alchemist, along with her mother Nina Lowell.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series; Episode 12 She acts as a supporting character throughout Devil May Cry: The Animated Series ''and she was mentioned in ''Devil May Cry 5. Appearance Patty has blue eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches to about the mid section of her back. Her clothing changes very often throughout the series, usually ranging from lacy dresses accessorized with headbands and bows, to pants and plain tops such as when she was first introduced. Personality Patty is a clever young girl with quite a bit of attitude. She has a liking for things many girls her age would also enjoy, such as romantic television shows, dresses, and cute stuffed toys. In later episodes, she starts engaging in card games and gambling (on petty things such as ice cream). She mostly serves as Dante's source of feminine influence in the absence of Trish and Lady. In addition, she also forms a bond with Dante that resembles that of a brother-sister or father-daughter type relationship. She has stated herself that If she had ever dated, that she'd be into boys younger than her while turning down Dante when he jokingly offers a future relationship.DMC: The Animated Series Episode 1: "Devil May Cry". Story ''Early Life'' Not much is known about Patty's earlier life. After her mother had given birth to her, she disappeared. The Hospital Director told Patty she died of an illness, but she soon found out it was a lie and that her mother, in actuality, was targeted by demons. She would live her life in the orphanage until she will receive her inheritance.DMC: The Animated Series Episode 1: "Devil May Cry". ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Mission 01: Devil May Cry Patty is a young, orphaned girl who was told she was the illegitimate daughter of a very wealthy and powerful man, and is now the heiress to his great fortune. She first meets Dante when he is hired to protect her on a journey from the orphanage to the mansion where she is to receive her inheritance. Along the way, they are attacked by various demons, all of which Dante manages to dispatch. Once the pair reaches the mansion, however, they learn that Patty was actually a decoy used by the real heiress- an older woman, also named Patty Lowell. After Dante disposes of the demon who sent the others to kill Patty, she expresses remorse for putting a young girl in that kind of danger, and offers to raise her. However, Patty chooses to return with Dante; her care presumably paid for, at least in part, by the other Patty Lowell.DMC: The Animated Series Episode 1: "Devil May Cry" Aftermath During her time with Dante, she would often clean for him and when not doing that would watch the shop for him while he was away. When she wasn't doing that she apparently took trips around the town or worked at the orphanage as a cook. Also during her time she would often make bets with Dante in games of pool and cards with Patty winning and Dante owing her things such as ice cream and clothes which were given to her eventually. Towards the end of her time with Dante, Patty finds her birth mother and learns she is the descendant of the powerful magician Alan Lowell, sealed away the demon Abigail within the magical amulet Alan's Tear. However, Patty has an amulet that Sid needs in order to complete the ritual to summon Abigail and obtain his power. Sid uses Patty's mother as leverage to get what he wants, and manages to complete the ritual. When Dante dives into the portal created by the ritual, he ends up impaled by his own sword and hanging helplessly from a cross. Patty enters the portal herself and manages to wake Dante from his stupor, and Dante goes on to defeat Abigail. Ultimately, Patty leaves Dante's office, which had become her part-time home, to live with her birth mother. However, she does not forget about Dante and starts cleaning his normally messy office when he's out. ''Devil May Cry 5 When Morrison and V went to Devil May Cry to see Dante, Patty called to ask Dante to attend her eighteenth birthday party, though he didn't reply and immediately hung up. Gallery Patty.jpg|Patty often cleaned Devil May Cry for Dante. PattyGunMission09.png|Patty under a spell, aiming Ebony at Dante. Trivia *"Patty Lowell" is a common name within the DMC universe, as stated by another Patty Lowell who appears in the first episode. *In the Sub version of DMC: The animated series, her last name in episode 1 was "Rowell." This is most likely because of mistranslations due to the fact there is no Japanese characters that have 'L' in them and are pronounced with an 'R' similar to how Luffy from One Piece and Lucy from Fairy Tail are pronounced Ruffy and Ruci in Japan. *In mission 12, she had freckles in her face, which was not found in other episodes. References Category:Humans Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD characters Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters